


I want you to stay by my side

by shittykawagirl97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittykawagirl97/pseuds/shittykawagirl97
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi × ReaderYou never thought that the incident that enabled you from playing volleyball would also lead you to him.English is not my first language, so I'm so sorry for all the mistakes!
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Kudos: 39





	I want you to stay by my side

Your life was never the simplest but you like it, or so you thought.

You started to play volleyball in elementary school with your big brother Satori, so you could have played with him more - you were definitely too attached to him, in your younger years - but that sport really grew on you.

At the time you were a shortie mass of red hair so they gave you the Libero position and, God Almighty!, if you loved that position!

The genuine irritation that appeared on your opponent's face brought a satisfying rush in you at every ball you dug up.

But nature had other projects for you and when you reached Junior High, you were one of the tallest girls in your year. That meant giving up your libero position: your coach wouldn't waste your height for such a position. You wanted to continue to play, so you bite your tongue and, with the help of your brother, you become a middle blocker.

Your first year and half of Junior High went by peacefully after that. You wanted to be a libero but you never regretted becoming an MB: at the end of the day, you wanted only to play volleyball.

Then there was that damn accident.

You were biking so fast and so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't see the car; you only saw a strong light before the darkness engulfed you.

When you woke up, you were in the hospital: your big brother was reading his loved Jump Comics near your bad, your mum was sleeping on the couch near the end of your bed and one of your arms was hidden in a plaster cast.

You cried for days when the doctors said that you couldn't play volleyball anymore.

After that, in the blink of an eye, you were out of Junior High and on your way to Shiratorizawa, where your brother was waiting for you.

It was your brother that suggested you become their manager: they hadn't one yet and they would really appreciate your help. You were sceptical (not really certain that you were ready to watch someone else play volleyball without break down) but your brother did not like to wait.

He literally dragged you into the gymnasium one morning and shouted out that his little sister was going to be their manager: the team was surprised as much as you. Surprisingly, the coach of the team accepted you in less than five minutes.

And then he arrived. He was tall – like a giant even for you that stood at 170 cm – had broad shoulders, a slim waist, and a sharp cheekbone.

Your knees almost gave out the first time you saw Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He was blunt and do not appreciate sarcasm in general. Even though he was a beauty for the eyes, you had hard times finding the most suitable way to communicate with him; that did not stop you from falling in love with him.

Just seeing one of his famous spikes and you were gone: not only you almost jumped in the line of the ball to try to receive it, but you almost jumped on him and kissed him right away.

The first two to notice it were your brother (obviously) and the setter, Semi Eita. Boy, if they teased you!

One time you literally lost your shit and went on a rampage; chasing the two idiots around the Academy ground yelling bloody murder: that day you earned yourself the title of "Red Demon" of Shiratorizawa.

Trying to explain that to Coach Washijō and to Ushijima was totally a different thing, though.

But life went on. Even though you didn't notice it, everyone else did: between the "Red Demon" incident and the start of the new year of school, Ushijima was always found near you.

You were always there. Always ready to cheer for him and always ready to console him. Ushijima didn't even notice how much he started to talk to you, to trust you completely: you didn't reject him, not even once.

And so when the time came and you heard him talking with a shortie with redhead and Kageyama Tobio about fertile soil, you felt pretty cheated on: you weren't fertile soil anymore. You knew it since that damn car accident and listening to your crush talking as if you were trash only because you weren't strong... That hurt you like hell.

It took him two days to notice the difference in your behaviour towards him; the shouts of the heated argument that arose were heard everywhere. You were so worked up that Coach Washijō told you to not come to the gym for a couple of days.

In a blink of an eye, it was the final match of the Spring Tournament but you and Ushijima didn't makeup.

Every member of the team was wary of the tension between you two, but no one wanted to try to talk to you.

When your team lose, you couldn't believe it. Even your brother was shaken up by that and then it hit you.

That was the end for the third year: in a few months, they would have been long gone from the academy; Ushijima was about to disappear from your life and you hadn't talked to him for weeks.

It took you a few hours but you were finally able to have a heart to heart with the boy. Your first kiss was natural, you couldn't describe it in any other way. You were just finished talking and explaining yourselves to each other, the silence grew upon you two and the only thing your eyes we're lost in each other. It was natural: you went on your tiptoe and gave him a butterfly kiss.

It was fast and he hugged you just after, but it was natural. You were meant for each other.

You didn't kiss a lot and most times it was in the shadow of the gym, so... Yeah, nobody knew. The team understood that you makeup but never thought that something more did happen.

All the shit went down the day Karasuno lost at the National. You were watching the play with the team and everyone was absolutely nervous because both teams were good; you shouldn't have been in the boys' dormitory but you couldn't care about it.

Whit Hinata and Tsukishima out of the play the conclusion of the match didn't surprise you at all; Ushijima, on the other way, seemed a bit shaken by that when he went for his jog.

You waited for him to return to talk to him, you knew he had to clear his head before talking clearly to you.

What surprised you were that he didn't say anything to star by when he returned and saw you waiting for him, he just up went up to you, took your face in his palms and kissed you.

That wasn't a normal kiss: it was powerful, possessive and intense.

«I want you to stay by my side», he said immediately after. «I want you to still be with me next time I will face Hinata; I want you to watch me win against me».

Saying that your face was red was nothing, you were about to die from the embarrassment: he was talking with such a determined tone that your knees were about to give out.

«I don't have a ring or the money to buy one yet, but I want to ask you now, and again when we will be older and I will be able to purchase one».

You never heard him talk so much, but your heart decided to jump into your throat at that statement.

«Toshi are you–»

«Do you want to marry me?»

You almost choked at that question: was he serious? You looked right in his eyes to search for any signs of wavering, but you find none, he was serious.

Your tears flew out a second before you jumped on him, shouting an astonishing: «YES!».

You were so damn happy that you forget about everything and just kissed him.

«OH MY GOD! THEY'RE KISSING!». Your brother's cries of happiness made you realised where were you and what was happening: the team walked on you two kissing without a care in the world.

The team's shouts were so loud that Coach Washijō was called out to make you all calm down. When the old coach arrived and understood what was going on, he broke into a smile.

He scolded everyone of you, just a little less harsh than normal.

«I really hope to be invited to your wedding», he said before walking away.

Obviously, he was.


End file.
